


i'm gonna marry the woman i love

by rileyhart



Series: I Love You. So Much. [15]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, FLUFF!!, like major cutesy pointless fluff, post 5x06 (the venue), these dorks are so in love i can not BELIEVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyhart/pseuds/rileyhart
Summary: jake and amy are dorks in love and they're too happy to even sleep





	i'm gonna marry the woman i love

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short and literally so pointless but these dorks are so in love i couldnt help myself, so i hope you enjoy this sweet, sweet fluff

“Jake,” Amy breathes into their dark room, “you awake?”

It’s pointless to ask, she knows he isn’t. He always does this cute soft snore when he’s asleep, and his breathing is quiet at the moment.

He rolls over to face her murmuring inaudibly, and she plants a kiss on his shoulder.

“I wanna show you something,” she whispers to him, smiling broadly.

He opens one eye and raises an eyebrow comically, and she giggles quietly, her eyes sparkling in the darkness.

“Yes, my love?” he says in a deep, terrible British accent.

Amy laughs a little louder this time, rolling her eyes exasperatedly, before reaching behind herself for her phone on the bedside table.

She unlocks it and opens the calendar app, flicking to May 15th 2018.

“Look,” she whispers to him, her smile contagious, as she shows him what’s scheduled for that date — ‘our wedding’ in all capitals followed by many exclamation points and celebratory emojis.

Jake beams as he reads it, before his eyes flick back to the radiant, ecstatic woman before him.

He raises an eyebrow again. “You wanna see mine?” he asks, as he reaches behind for his phone.

“You put it in your calendar?! You never put anything in your calendar!” Amy exclaims.

“Of course I put it in my calendar!” he replies in a mock offended tone, before adding in a deeper voice, “Does that turn you on?”

Amy exhales loudly. “Yes.”

He grins, showing her May 15th 2018 on his calendar, also adorned with ‘OUR WEDDING’ followed by exclamation points and emojis.

Amy smiles up at him. “I can’t wait,” she says, kissing him softly.

“Neither,”  he murmurs, kissing her back.

“I’m just… I’m just so happy,” Amy whispers. “I can’t even sleep.”

Jake grins. “Me too,” he replies, kissing her again.


End file.
